


Master Peace

by Kippur



Category: BioShock
Genre: Alternate Universe, I blame someone else for this, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur/pseuds/Kippur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BioShock, AU. So. Sander was really obsessed with Andrew Ryan, wasn't he? Well sometimes people take their obsessions too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So. I blame a friend for this. I'm not even really in the fandom, we just RP some crack stuff together and this came up during our chats about plotting. She said I should write it up. 
> 
> Yeah.

Drip

Drip

Pink

Droop

Water fell upon metal and glass waking Andrew up. His mind felt fuzzy and his body heavy. He tried to figure out what happened. Where he was. The room barely had any light, but he knew it wasn’t his. His didn’t have any sounds of water, for starters.

Drip

Drip

Pink

Droop

What did he drink last night? It was a part, yes. For Sander’s latest show. He’d gone, of course. Sander was his friend. He supported the man, mad as he seemed sometimes. For some reason, the artist was preoccupied that night. Andrew didn’t know why. The show was a big successes.

Drip

Drip

Pink

Droop

As his eyes adjusted to the grey light he saw a pair of socks hanging in front of him. He frowned, recognizing them. He should. They were his. He thought they got lost in the wash as socks did – and thought nothing of it. But here they hung like a bat above him.

Drip

Drip

Pink

Droop

Was that his picture? A painting of him standing masterfully over Rapture, arrows piercing his heart.

He’d been drunk. Sander offered to walk him home. He didn’t think he’d been that drunk.

Drugged.

How did that happen?

Drip

Drip

Pink

Droop

The water dripping had an almost musical quality to it, but it was quickly becoming irritating. Andrew struggled to sit up and found himself bound to the bed.

“Of course,” he muttered to himself.

Drip

Drip

Pink

Droop

Noise from outside – foot steps getting closer – made Andrew stiffen in anticipation. Not fear Andrew Ryan didn’t fear anything. Or so he told himself and the world.

The door opened and standing in silhouette was Sander Cohen. Andrew would recognize that figure anywhere.  

“Sander!” he called out. “How the devil did you find me? Never mind. Get me out of here, quick. Before whoever did this to me returns.”

Drip

Drip

Pink

Droop

“Oh, Andrei, _Andrei_ , Andrei, I can’t _do_ that!” Sander said as he strolled into the room. Even strolling every movement was a gesture and flicker of action, of grandeur.

“Why not?” Andrew felt his temper flaring. Why was Sander being so ridiculous?

“Because that would ruin _Everything!_ ”

“What?” Andrew said. He felt a sudden pit of unwelcomed fear open up in his stomach. “What are you talking about?”

Sander sat on the bed, the springs creaking.

Drip

Drip

Pink

Droop

“That would ruin my Master _piece_! I can’t have _that_!”  The man frowned and looked around. “Something is not right.”

“I’ll tell you what’s not right! Let me go! People will be looking for me!”

Sander ignored him and got off the bed to prowl around the room. “What’s wrong? What’s wrong?” he murmured to himself.

Andrew pulled against his restraints but they refused to budge. He tracked Sander as he walked.

“What’s wrong? Ah! _Here_ it is!” Something metallic moved.

Drip

Drip

Pink

Bloop

Splurt

“Perfect!” Sander spun to face him, eyes alight with joy. “Yes, perfection.”

“Sander, let me go.”

“Oh, don’t worry. No one will find you here. You can stay here in safety and Rapture will go on in your memory. _You_ will never be forgotten as the man of the city.”

Andrew didn’t know what to say to that. Sander was man. He really realized this for the first time.

Drip

Drip

Pink

Bloop

Splurt

Sander sat down on the bed again and gave him a fond pat on the cheek. “Yes, _Rapture_ will go on and I will have my _masterpiece_!” He spread his arms out, gesturing to the room. “Andrew’s Peace!”

With that, Sander leapt up and dashed from the room, some thing new having caught his attention.

Andrew stared helplessly up at his socks.

Drip

Drip

Pink

Bloop

Splurt

Drip

Drip

Pink

Bloop

Splurt


End file.
